Common Ground
by rokusan23
Summary: Find solace with one who shares the pain.. and the love needed be. NaruIno.
1. Sadness Shared

Sigh. I really _should_ be studying for my final exams. But I couldn't get this out of my head so I can't concentrate anyways. Its a lose-lose situation so I figured out I might as well give in. I just feel I'm gonna regret doing this later on.

Anyway, this is my first NaruIno fic. I like the pairing because… I like blonds. Shallow isn't it? Ahaha… I like them both individually too. I share the same birthday and characteristics with Ino; I'm not vain though. While Naruto is the best orange clad blond since Super Saiyan Goku! Ahaha… I love ramen too.

I hope I haven't wilted your interest yet. I'd like to talk some more… but you'll get bored. Ahaha… Let's begin.

* * *

After returning from his Sage Training in the realm of the Summoned Frogs, Uzumaki Naruto walked the busy streets of Konohagakure where people everywhere were rebuilding their homes. Barely a week ago, Akatsuki rampaged through the village like a mad bull. Lives were lost and hearts were broken but the spirit got stronger; even more persistent in living the life for those who perished.

Naruto felt the pained aura emanating from every person he passed along. He was pitifully glad he wasn't alone in mourning for the loss of a cherished somebody.

"Ero-Sennin…" he thought as tears were mounting in the base of his blue eyes; he closed them shut, "You're invincible! You should've kicked ass!"

Today was supposed to be Jiraiya's birthday.

For the first year traveling together, he gave his master a poster of a half-naked beautiful woman. Naruto had to wash his clothes from the Sannin's extensive nosebleed. The second year, Jiraiya told his apprentice to stop celebrating his birthday and giving him presents because he feels old when he does.

_"Eh?!" the teenager bellowed annoyingly, "Ero-Sennin! You are definitely old! You can't hide it like Oba-chan!"_

_"Stop calling me that!" the older man said angrily but quickly regained his composure after being stared at by random people on the streets, "Ahem, I refuse to mimic Tsunade! Because when do I try that Jutsu to make me look young… All the pretty young girls will come after me!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!"_

_After laughing like a maniac, he placed his fist on his chin and continued with an unusual depth in his voice, "Surely you don't want that, Naruto? There won't be any left for you! And you might do something stupid because of your jealousy!"_

_"Err…" Naruto stared at him with his trademark squinty eyes and dumb look on his face. With his long arm, he reached for his bag and took out a small box while Jiraiya was observing him intently; curious. The blond opened the box and held up a bright red silk fabric. "So… You don't want this lingerie I got for you?"_

_"Ha!" the Frog Sage's nose was spurting blood downwards, "Where'd you get this?!"_

_"Since you took all my money for that 'research'. I just took this from the clothes line of the lady you were talking to the whole week."_

_BAM!_

_"You ingrate! You shouldn't be doing stuff this!" Jiraiya shouted as he massaged his sore hand. Naruto's head sure was hard. _

The two of them kept on bickering until the sun had set and the night crept in. At that moment, Naruto thought that all of his remaining days were fun like this one. He thought that his father-figure, Jiraiya, would always be there for him. The perverted Hermit was the closest thing to a parent Naruto ever had.

But Akatsuki had to come and ruin it all.

Uchiha Sasuke was a member of Akatsuki.

_"Forget about Sasuke" Jiraiya said while sitting on the hospital window, "He joined Orochimaru on his own. Only a fool would come after him."_

At that time, his promise to Sakura seems to weigh more than anything else. If Sasuke had any shred of decency, he would have intervened or at least warned Konohagakure. Yet he didn't. His rival had really turned his back against everything that catered him. Sasuke didn't give a damn.

Looking back… He was indeed a fool. Jiraiya was gone.

Naruto wasn't looking where he was going; too preoccupied with his intertwined thoughts until he felt a soft bump. With his reflexes, Naruto didn't fall. However, the person in the purple ensemble who bumped into him did. And flowers scattered all over the street.

"You idiot!"

Enraged at the sight of fallen flora, Yamanaka Ino picked them up with haste, terrified of the flowers being trampled on. It took Naruto a while to come to his senses, thankful that Ino didn't knock him out of it. He bent down and tried to aid her as well. As he was closing in to Ino's right side, Naruto saw her from the corner of his left eye; Ino was trying hard not to cry.

"Ino-san! I'm so sorry!" the golden blond said, "I'm so very sorry I hurt you! I was spacing out and-"

She was just too tired to get angry, "No… no… I'm not hurt." She waved off his apology and smiled as she stood up. "I was just… Its because…"

She looked down and gave out a sigh, "I spent hours on my Ikebana…"

"Ikebana?" he was taken aback by the unfamiliar word.

"Flower Arrangement, Naruto-kun." And again with the pained expression. "I tried so hard… to make it extra beautiful… But, I can't… I'm really good at Ikebana, y'know… Its just… Recently, I couldn't…"

"Ino-san?" he sincerely asked. There the young woman met his eyes. He looked like he was a puppy. When did he get this cute? He really did grow so tall. His hair is longer too. And blue… his eyes is so blue.

"It was supposed to be" she turned away to avert from his gaze, "for Asuma-Sensei."

"Ah… I'm sorry." Quickly remembering that she lost her teacher too. Naruto felt a connection, something he always looked for in a friend. That's the reason why he feels close to Gaara and Sasuke. He talked to Shikamaru but he had a lot of things to do… and he kept telling him that its troublesome to talk about it. Chouji would just eat his heart out. Sakura couldn't really relate. Iruka-Sensei was just too optimistic.

"No, Naruto-kun…" she looked up at him and gave him her most charming smile, "I should be thanking you. You beat the creepy ninja with five hearts with that Jutsu of yours… By the way, how is it going?"

"Its still the same as you saw it" he replied and scratched the back of his head, "I didn't have the time to smooth the rough edges yet…"

"You must be…" she looked at him with a soft expression on her face, "A whole lot stronger now huh? The same level as Jiraiya-sama."

"And I'm still a genin…" they both laughed.

"Are you still bitter about that?"

"A bit…" Naruto lied and Ino sensed it. She smirked and raised an fine eyebrow. "Alright… I'm bitter about it a whole lot… happy?"

"I am now. Thanks, Naruto-kun." She held his arm and dragged him away.

"Ino-san! Where are we going?!"

"Call me Ino, Naruto-kun" she looked back and giggled at his helplessness. "I need your opinion on my new Ikebana since you broke the first one!"

"But I don't know anything about it, Ino…"

"Just tell me if you like it or not!"

"Fair enough, I guess" As he allowed the kunoichi to take him at her home. Its nice to be invited. Its nice to be asked for something that doesn't endanger his life for once. And its _really _nice to be dragged by a pretty girl.

* * *

Ha! Finally, I have solidified the manifestation of my abstract thoughts!! Maybe now I can study in peace. TT Anybody great at Organic Chemistry here? Ahuhuhu…


	2. Lit up Laughter

Common Ground has tons of Story Alerts and Favorite Story… But only 3 reviews. Sniff. Tell if you like it, guys. Tell me the things I need to improve. Tell me! xD

Exams are done. I did fairly well in Organic Chemistry, I guess. I would've done better if this story hadn't been bugging me! Oh well, done is done.

O.o

The pleasant scent that kept Naruto in a daze was the flowers in the shop and Ino's perfume.

"Hmm..." he leaned forward and inhaled deeply. She was working behind the counter; constantly snipping away excess leaves and branches of her design, mumbling to herself from time to time with her slender fingers on her chin. He was sitting at edge of the counter with his head resting on one arm.

Sitting still wasn't in Naruto's biological order. It's something he finds so hard doing; let alone during his Sage training where he needed to draw chakra from the environment by being completely still. He was so glad that torture was over when it was done.

Frankly, he was so bored right now yet he didn't want to be rude. After all, this was something he could do for Ino who lost her Sensei too. Ino once complained that Asuma-Sensei favored her male comrades but of course, she still cared for him. She also stubbornly insisted that she becomes the godmother of her Sensei's child, something Hinata felt she lost.

Naruto cannot imagine how he would feel if he lost Kakashi-Sensei, the tardy fool who always favored Sasuke over him. Again, he felt a connection with Ino about favoritism. He was suprised that they have more things in common other than being loud, ego-centric and the stubbornness that could sink a ship. Even so, their common ground wasn't enough to keep him from being bored.

But the one thing Uzumaki Naruto is the best... he was resourceful.

Deciding to stall himself with what is available; Naruto stared at her hair that had grown the way it used to be before she cut it during the Chúnin exams about two years ago. The platinum strands were amusing to watch as they swayed from side to side with her movement. Though he assured himself that they would smell just as good, he wondered how it would feel like to reach out and play with her hair. "Why does she cover half of her face?"

With that said, Naruto averted his attention to her scrunched face. She was concentrating hard as of the moment and finding it so adorable, he couldn't help but smile. Her radiant skin seemed so soft and gentle that they could easily be bruised by a feather. Naruto again wondered what it would feel like to let his fingertips run along her features and..

"No!"

The Genin in deep thought gasped in surprise when Ino shouted. He also lost his balance on his chair. Naruto was on the brink of falling down when Ino grabbed his jacket and gave it a hard tug; something flew out and a metallic ringing sound on the floor followed.

His jacket opened and revealed a tight black shirt. Ino's pale blue eyes trailed the outline of her companion's chest and manly neck. A jolt of primal lust surged through her body making her shudder. She was in awe for a moment.

"Um…" he began to nervously scratch the back of his head and his face blushing furiously, "I'm sorry about.." embarrassed that she caught him staring at her like that.

"Ah! No!" her eyes widened and turned to a shade of red when she realized she's been starring at him, "Sorry I suprised you, Naruto-kun. I meant to say 'No! This wouldn't work!'". Then she bowed her head and made a small growl in her throat that sent chills in Naruto's spine.

"What's wrong, Ino?" after mentally slapping himself.

"None of them... I'm trying so hard..." she sat down on the floor leaned to the counter and hugged her knees; the miniskirt she wore was pushed way back," None of them are beautiful enough! Its for Asuma-Sensei... I have to make it..."

Ino unconsciously displayed her lean and feminine legs to Naruto. He might kill himself when he says that he isn't enjoying the effect Ino has on him. Surely, this isn't the time to take advantage of a girl's ignorance, no matter how sexy she looks. This sickened him, the things he picked up from that Ero-Sennin!

Naruto sat beside her, "That's the reason why your.. err.. what was that? Ikebonbon?"

"Ikebana..." Ino faked to sound insulted but was trying not to laugh.

"Right." laughing at himself, "Ino, the whole thing is a labor to you that's why everything feels strained. Stop ordering yourself to make it perfect... Asuma-san wouldn't like something you struggled so hard to do; he wants something you enjoyed!. Chill out and the rest will flow the way you want!"

Stuck by the honesty and simplicity of his words and its similarity to her Ikebana lessons with her mother.

_"Ino-chan, if you work with a troubled mind and a disturbed heart, the plants will absorb the negativity and they will not emit their natural beauty.. Likewise, a tranquil mind and a serene heart will give the flowers more beauty than it naturally has."_

The girl sat silently for a while and her eyes stared deeply unto his. The boy felt his face burn with the blood rushing to his face. She gave a light chuckle and stood up all pumped up and ready. His sights were at the level of her slender legs once again that caused his eyes to widen as much they could._  
_

"You…" Ino said looking down at him, "really live up to your title; being as the most Unpredictable Ninja, Naruto-kun!"

"Heh!" he raised his head and made that deviant grin of his. She laughed at his funny features and turned to begin her new design. He stood up along side her and watched closely. She felt his warm breath on her skin and gave him a playful slap on his face.

"_Ino is so much fun!"_ Naruto thought while rubbing while offended cheek.

Meanwhile, a silhouette outside the flower shop watched them like a hawk. She was supposed to meet her friend at the cemetery an hour ago and came here only to see, not only her, but her teammate as well.

O.o

Ikebana is something I didn't make up. It really deals with flower arrangement and its also kind of spiritual, being one with nature and all. A Japanese friend is really good at it and even tried to teach me. Key word: tried. She said I have too much negative energy. In other words, all I make is hideous. And Ino's mom's words are the exact thing she said to me... except for the 'Ino-chan' part.

She calls me 'Rox-san'. I don't see the point since my name is 'Roxanne' x3

Leave a review! :3


End file.
